half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapons cut from Half-Life 2
Article I think, it should be here..... Needed info and image of an OICW This is looking better, good job Lukin. :) I've got a picture of the OICW lying around somewhere, I'll upload it later today. --MattyDienhoff 04:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Nicely done about an OICW....I'll fill the content about Molotovs right now Hopwire grenade and incenidiary rifle Anybody have any info about that crap? PS - I'm not sure whereas we should consider flare gun to be "cut". It was clearly used by CP and Overwatch (as a method of sending distress signal) in-game, though not available to a player. But well - Annabelle is also unavailable to a player :Well, yes, the flare gun should be considered to be a "cut" weapon even if it's still in the game, but inaccessible, why? Because it was mean''t to be accessible to the player at some point (in the leaked beta it was apparently an accessible weapon), but that part of it was cut. So even though it's still seen from time to time, it was still cut, technically, as a player weapon. The Annabelle never was meant to be available to the player as far as we know. :I'm not too sure about the hopwire grenade, judging from the name I'm guessing it was something akin to the laser tripmine in function (a real life 'hopwire grenade' is essentially an anti-personnel mine that, when placed, launches into the air, fires several tripwires the ground all around it, then arms. They're used by special forces to delay pursuit). As for the iRifle (heh, sounds like Apple are building weapons now), it was seen in the pre-release "Tunnels" gameplay video and fired a small incendiary bolt at enemies, setting them alight. It was cut and it's model was used instead for the AR2 Pulse Rifle. --MattyDienhoff 07:50, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Right, I filled in the Hopwire grenade and iRifle sections. Looks like that's about it. ::I gotta say, I'm impressed, this went from concept to decent article in '''four days'. Nice work to all involved! --MattyDienhoff 08:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Few things. Firstly, I got rid of the "theoretically, the Resistance uses these weapons", it's complete conjecture. Secondly: what's the source for Molotovs? Coming Second 15:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) osht... it apparently changed some other things magically when I did my cleanup. I manually did up to the OICW, not sure why the rest got changed. Scruffy 19:39, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Unproved claim About hopwore grenade... Quote: "(note: the hopwire grenade can be found in Half-Life 2: Episode One as a hidden weapon. It creates a small black hole that disintegrates everything next to it)" Just one question - how to aquire THIS one (Hopwire gren) in-game? * Put "give weapon_hopwire" in the console (without quotes) and you'll have it. It'll have its own space in the RPG and grenade section of your weapons. --BlueFlamePRG 19:14, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :SMOD adds weapon_hopwire (and weapon_gravgren, which is very similar). Other Beta/Unused Weapons? I found other weapons/items in the Missing Information mod such as binoculars, stunstick, the original Half-Life Gluon Gun, etc. Should these tools also be included? BlueFlamePRG *Nope, it's just a mod. Klow 12:26, 9 September 2008 (UTC) The mod is a recreation of the original beta, they should be included. --BlueFlamePRG 19:20, 17 September 2008 (UTC) AK-47 I don't think the Wikipedia description for it is really necessary. Anyone agree? --BlueFlamePRG Pictures and all I'll have to ask you back, what's wrong with my pictures?... The images you uploaded are a bit problematic. No antialiasing, not properly cropped - we just can't even see what they're about. And it is also advised to alternate left/right for the pics for a smoother read. Also, by reverting before my changes, you disregard the subsequent changes made by other people. And the weapons in MI are identical. We're not going to start and edit war, please. Klow 00:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :It's a bitch to actually see the weapon in your pics because they occupy a small corner on the image. I'd rather have see a zoomed in non anti-aliased image than a bigass one where the actual subject (the gun) is not the focus of it. Also, the page's format looks like a complete mess thanks to the pictures. I know it follows a pattern, but it looks messy. Darkman 4 16:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well, just click on the pictures to have the bigger picture, if I may say so. You never can completely see what's on a picture until you enlarge it. Ok if they seem a bit big, but yours are too small. we just can't quite picture the context, and a context is always better. But the weapons always occupy a small corner, and the people coming here are supposed to know that. And how could we make it less messy? I think it will always look messy if we have so many pics with so little text... Klow 16:33, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::I prefer to have the pic already focus on the gun instead of forcing the user to click on the gun so that they can see it. It's much more user-friendly. :::I dont like the current image layout because it constantly forces the reader to shift his attention between the left and right sides of the screen. Putting all of the images on the left-hand side makes it so that thwe reader just has to look on the left-hand side to see the images. :::Klow, I have a question; have you ever played the leak? To me, it seems that you haven't, as you have Romka's MP5 and Molotov as THE leak MP5 and Molotov, replaced my pic of the real Physgun with MI's (which is a recreation BTW), and deleted the AR2 disambig even though the leak's files clearly call the OICW the AR2. Darkman 4 16:42, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Of course I played the leak a lot. I read Raising the Bar, browsed the WC mappack, etc. I know a lot about it, just see my created articles. But I just figured the weapons were identical and didn't look close enough! So fix what you think needs to be fixed. Also, maybe some MI pics could stay, it just needs to be mentioned that they are different from the original. And sorry if I seemed a bit harsh, that was not my intention. Klow 16:52, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::I don't mind some pics, such as the Tripwire and Combine Guard ones. Do you agree with me about the cropped images? 16:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yep, but they are too cropped. Klow 16:59, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::I'm installing the leak just so that I can grab some anti-alised images of the weapons so that they look better cropped. Will that work? Darkman 4 17:03, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, great. Thanks for your time. ;-) Klow 17:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :I restored the disambig page. Also, don't forget to add the templates to the new pics you upload See Template:Information for this. Also, don't forget to flag for deletion the pics you replaced if they are not used on other pages, with the template "Deletion". Klow 19:58, 16 December 2008 (UTC) How do I get this game? What I am going to say right now is the same as the title. -- Mega Sean 45 02:08 PM December 16, 2008 (UTC) :It's very difficult to get it. I don't even remember where I got it and I didn't keep any links. Search the web for forums with torrent links or something. Klow 19:18, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Look up Missing Information. It remakes all the maps and weapons from E3. Harpoon Should the harpoon from HL2 Lost Coast be in this article, it is cut after all.Malekron 17:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :It's still in the files as a physics object, I think. It's the only throwable object that can pin people.